Small Cities
Sjelyfe * Village on the Deadoura banks, ruled by Ovik Neriberos. Mostly Dey and Overlanders Varun * Underland Village South of Lake Gun'Na, ruled by Brekke Halveth. Mostly Underlanders and Bishtan Oerisse * Underland Village to the North-Northeast of Durgh, ruled by Mergen Qiralei. Mostly Leiasko'onen Avaranthe * Village Southwest of Durgh. Vary racially varied, but with some bias toward Dey. Ruled by Ravayara Kilberos Tareel * Port city South of Durgh, bordering the Sea of Darthal. Ruled by Pirate Queen Black Ashling Ul Zaan * Bandit den South of Inom, bordering Lake Imbryl. Bran Dartha is the antihero bandit queen Klydea * Dey mission Southeast of Inom on the shores of River Cordath. The High Priestesses are Yllen Dargoss, Rouleh Miraberos, Aithlin Geiren, and Arakrana Tetzaye Sancys * Ferry town between the Wild and Usibu. Ruled by Golle Haliberos Shutai * Ul Zaan's sister city across Lake Imbryl. Bandit tribe led by Averla Heron. Neraskus * Village on the banks of River Jiyelith. Village leader is Ruprekt Sevra Hagguki * Portal to Hell: it's a huge hole left by the Others that goes down into the bottom of the Underland. Located on the border of Lake Ilina, it's a popular tourist destination and a popular destination for Skimmers - people who seek to gain their fortune through buying and selling Old World tech. There is only one resident of Hagguki: the gatekeeper, Kajvyra Sabudai, who lives in a little cottage not far from the rim of the Hagguki hole. Ilvarex * Small town bordering Lake Pertha, which has been known to belch out terrifying monsters from time to time. Weyer Hershyra is the village leader and he has adapted his village to be fighting machines and defend their ancestral home from the monsters of the deep. Verres * Village off River Tristophant, northwest of Nuk. Ruled by Ashlen Herthyra Hollate * Trade town Southwest of Sancys, similar to and run kinda like Bartertown, where Auntie is a merciless hag named Silvyr Hearthrowe and instead of pig shit driving the power it's human slaves on grinding wheels. Alion * Small Underland city that shares Lake Viephras with Kanaraule. Alion is supposedly a rebel hideout for people allied with Adavante Honu Enelleth * The furthest South Czameire village. Don't think treetop village, think mushroomtop village. Led by Jhaan Loraxida Mayre * The furthest North Faramore village. Suspended below mushroomtops with a complex network of winding suspended walkways. Led by Yanlei Tathaln Traxus * Town Northeast of Klydea, right where River Doranth splits off and falls underground. Led by Presharice Eldryn Kramman * City where dreams go to die and washed-up old men go to smoke their fill of opiates before they, too, give up and die. Darex * Northern Port City, bordering Theseon Sea. Peacefully ruled by council of retired pirates, the most notable among them as follows: Uriberos the Butcher, Ivakir Hell-Born, Burra the Infernal, Illaphyra "Two Fingers" Arwyn, and Devil's Grin Goslen. Agel * Fishing Village off River Vaulen, Northwest of Margult and Alon'Blair. Led by Athtar Dafina Kerna * Small town bordering Lake Pertha, which has been known to be a portal to hell where in reality it's just really really deep and maybe something deeper if you catch my DM winky drift yo Urnobaste * The most racially diverse city the deepest into the heart of the Wild. Ruled by a Leiasko'onen named Thuul Baghera Ettuen * Small Village West-Southwest of Tarren led by Sazrunne Jhaame Gaulle * Underdark town ruled by Almon Ardryll Huabi * Small town that figuratively "blows up" for the biggest annual firework festival on the planet. Ruled by Thwang Fing, the alchemist in charge Enlass * Small Village Northwest of Neigel, led by Neldor Hollydark Neigel * Village Southwest of Enlass, led by Qubsi Thaknopa Fazana * Fishing village off the Sea of Dartha coast. Led by Avunrevna Jheros Hathral * Seaside fishing village off the Tasser Ocean coast, led by Enra Murkess Perhorn * Seaside village Panama'd bewteen the Tasser Ocean and the Sea of Dartha. Led by Varzongi Pavenskuna Athesio * Small town on the shore of Lake Laproh to the Northwest of Ta'Anhan. Led by Ziadigo Quirkana Norva * Seaside town West of Ta'Anhan on the Theseon Sea. Led by Tiba Severshanth Jessen * Small village at the end of the Ta'Anhan peninsula, led by Mavarre Oshollu Stieren * West-Southwest of Ta'Anhan, seaside village on the Sea of Darthal, led by Ianfiel Petwyn Lunon * Fishing village Southwest of Ta'Anhan on the Sea of Darthal. Led by Gemrik Rinaev, famous for its biannual lunar festivals. Tisra * Capital of a small island nation dividing the Sea of Dartha and the Tasser Ocean. Led by Orikrana Zumsatra Agriope * Small island village West of Virazath led by Axoh Kazragara under Black Ashling, bordering the Sea of Dartha Thulageiste * "Ghost City" South of Agriope, burned out shell. Legend says Black Ashling, with the casting of her hand, burned the city in an instant. All that's left are lepers and charred husks of buildings. It borders the Tasser Ocean Metora * "City of Lost Souls" All that is lost is found in Metora. Led by Imenor Kiarundos Njlarunn * Bandit lair full of "inland pirates," who occasionally stage raids on Kanaraule in good sport. Led by Peiro Hyrophra Category:Cities